


Honeymoon Phase

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [18]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is out with other dads from Edward's soccer team. They are drinking and talking, mostly about their wives/husbands. Eames is the only one who doesn't complain, he says his darling is perfect: he is a good father, a good husband and still an amazing lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Phase

Having a family and living in a family oriented neighborhood often gave families no other choice than to be friends with other families.

Eames was social by default. He was charming and funny and he got along great with the other fathers and mothers of Edward’s football team (it was soccer but Eames was English so he still called it football). Arthur got to be social through his children’s interactions, so Briar Rose’s swim class, her toddler singing class and when she started to hint that she wanted to play football too, Arthur started to ask around to the other parents about a girl’s soccer team. 

Eames usually took Edward to his practices, both parents went to the games but when Eames took him to practice, he would stand around and chat with the other fathers who also took their boys. They would applaud and cheer on their children in between chatter and Eames liked them. They teased him for calling it football but Eames would shrug and say,

“It’s what the rest of the civilized world calls it, mates.”

They would laugh and clap him on his back or his shoulder, Eames laughing too. 

After one of Edward’s practice, one of the other fathers suggested they get a drink. Eames was for it, but he had to drop off Edward at home.

“My wife is coming to pick up the boys, she could drop him off. You guys are down the street from us.”

Eames looked at Edward, seeing him still playing around with his team mates, looking as if he was having a good time too. He called him over and ran his hand through his hair as he said,

“Hey sprog, you want to go home with the Andersons? They’ll take you home.”

“Yeah!”

Eames nodded and then called Arthur, letting him know what was going on and that Edward was catching a ride with the neighbors. Arthur said it was fine and when Eames hung up, Mr. Anderson laughed and said,

“Have to let the ball and chain know what’s going on huh?”

One of the other father’s chimed in.

“Of course! Otherwise, he’d catch hell, just like the rest of us!”

They laughed and Eames thought it was strange that they would mock such an act, he was being considerate so Arthur wouldn’t wonder why his son was coming home with someone else and his husband was absent.

After the kids were taken home, the fathers went into town to get a beer at a near by bar. They all sat down and talked about the game, their kids and the latest antics, then actual football, then some job gripes. One of the fathers had to temporarily step out to take a call from his wife and while he was gone, he was laughed at by the other fathers.

“God, the wives never let up. Can’t even get a drink without them harping about something or other.”

Eames stayed quiet again and listened as the fathers complained about their spouses, all of them having nothing positive to say. Eames sipped his beer and wondered why they got married if they seem to hate their significant others. When one of them turned to him and said,

“You’re pretty quiet over there!”

Eames shrugged a bit.

“I love Arthur. I have nothing bad to say about him. He’s wonderful. He never angers me like that, he never nags me, we have mutual understandings about things…he’s a perfect father and we do our fair share.”

He waved off, saying they were still in the honeymoon phase though they had been married for some time. They even complained about their sex lives, a lot of them saying their spouses were tired or frigid and it had been months since they last had any kind of physical contact with their spouses.

“Come on Eames, you have three kids! Arthur’s probably exhausted all the time right?”

Eames took a drink of his beer before answering.

“Sure, we both are. But we’re still intimate often.”

“What’s often?” Asked one of the father’s expecting a typical answer of every couple of months. 

“At least two, maybe three times a week, if we’re not too tired.”

The table was silent. Eames finished his beer as he cleared his throat and asked,

“Are we ordering another round?”

The table resumed conversation but didn’t return to the topic of their spouses again.

When Eames got home later on that night, Woody greeted him at the door first. He knelt down to pet him after closing the door behind him and Arthur was still up, the kids asleep. 

“Hey, did you have fun?”

He stood up and went to greet him, kissing him hello as Eames smiled.

“Yeah, it was interesting. It made me appreciate you more.”

“Oh?”

Eames nodded and kissed him again.

“The little ones asleep?”

“Yeah, Briar Rose missed you but she went to bed.”

Eames nodded and Arthur shut off the TV before taking his hands and asked,

“Want to go to bed?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Arthur smiled and Woody followed them upstairs, going to Edward’s room before Arthur and Eames went to their own room, closing the door behind them.


End file.
